Cosa de dos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro / Hay quien dice que enamorarse es una decisión, como lo son todas las concernientes a una pareja. Empezar a salir, qué película ver, qué comer. Pero, ¿cómo dar el siguiente paso? Kise le pide ayuda a Aomine al respecto con no muy buenos resultados.


**Comunidad:** minutitos livejournal **  
Tabla:** Beatrice. **  
Tema:** 04\. Cuando estábamos juntos me sentía sin aliento. Ahora tú lo estás.

* * *

 _Para Savka._

* * *

 **Cosa de dos.**

Kise nunca se ha considerado perseverante. Desde pequeño, cuando era un bebé de mejillas rosadas y el rostro lleno de baba, nada se le negó. Sus hermanas lo consentían, dándole dulces a escondidas de sus padres o solapando sus travesuras con la excusa de su edad y aunque eso conllevaba ciertas molestias a cambio (como someterse a ser el maniquí de sus hermanas y desfilar frente a ellas con sus vestidos nuevos), en realidad nunca tuvo que hacer mucho para obtener lo que deseaba. Siempre le bastó con una sonrisa para convencer a quien fuese y con el paso del tiempo, incluso cuando eso no servía, Kise descubrió que tenía un talento natural para dominar ciertas cosas que los demás no. Y si no podía (o si era demasiado bueno), se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y dejarlo.

Por lo menos, hasta que conoció a Kuroko.

—Kise-kun, ¿acaso eres masoquista? —le preguntó una vez el joven, tras negarse a salir con él—. Es la cuarta vez que me preguntas y no creo que mi respuesta cambie por mucho que insistas, si es que esa es tu estrategia.

—Ehhh, _pero_ Kurokocchi... _Sólo_ es una cita.

—No, Kise-kun y esa es mi última palabra. Ahora apresúrate o Akashi-kun nos castigará por llegar tarde —Kise lo vio marchar andando a buen paso, desesperado por llegar, mas no por temor a algún castigo sino por su amor al deporte, algo que cada día le parecía menos raro y lo atraía más. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que lo dejó pensando; ni el que Kuroko lo rechazara, mucho menos el inminente castigo por parte de Akashi. No, Kuroko tenía razón: había sido persistente. Perseverante en sus pesquisas, notando los pequeños detalles (por ejemplo, la predilección de Kuroko por las malteadas de vainilla o su afición por los libros -al menos uno por semana-), había esperado, había insistido, había _deseado_ , cuando en ocasiones anteriores, con otras personas, ante el primer _no_ se limitaba a abandonar.

Kise se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a intentarlo nuevamente después del entrenamiento; quizá después de todo sí era un masoquista.

.

Pero no se rindió. Pese a todo lo acontecido en la secundaria, nunca cejó en su empeño. Y sorprendentemente, el _no_ no fue la última palabra de Kuroko al respecto. Eventualmente aceptó salir con él y aunque nunca le dijo exactamente qué le hizo cambiar de opinión, Kise sospecha que se debe a su actuación en la Copa de Invierno y más específicamente, a la persona que descubrió que era tras haber conocido a Kuroko. Alguien preocupado por sus compañeros y amigos, todavía un poco flojo, sí, pues nadie es perfecto, pero dispuesto a proteger y a esforzarse por las cosas que le importan. Y Kuroko siempre ha sido una de ellas.

Salir con Kuroko, no obstante, no es el final del camino, como Kise descubre unos pocos días después de haber recibido el sí de su parte, junto con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos, tan efímero pero tan cálido en los últimos días del invierno, que durante un tiempo pensó no necesitar nada más. Por lo menos hasta que sintió la necesidad de besarlo, abrazarlo, _tocarlo_ , de cualquier manera. Pero, ¿cómo podía hacer algo así? ¿Por dónde empezar?

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta Kuroko en su primera cita oficial, que no difiere mucho de sus salidas usuales a comer o hacer compras. Están sentados en una banca helada en un rincón del parque de la ciudad y Kuroko está leyendo de manera muy superficial el primer capítulo de un libro que acaba de adquirir cuando percibe la mirada atenta de Kise sobre él—. ¿Te estás aburriendo, Kise-kun? Lo siento —dice, cerrando el libro y Kise puede detectar cierto dolor en ese gesto.

—Está bien. ¿ _Qué_ lees, Kurokocchi? —Kise se inclina hacia él en un gesto premeditado pero que resulta natural y Kuroko enfrenta su mirada sin temor alguno.

—Es un libro extranjero —contesta Kuroko, consciente del perfume de Kise y de las manchas rojas en su nariz y mejillas a causa del frío. _Siempre_ ha sido propenso a invadir su espacio personal, pero ahora tiene una connotación diferente y no puede evitar sentirse nervioso al respecto, si bien su semblante no lo refleja—. ¿Quieres verlo? —Kuroko le tiende el ejemplar sin esperar su respuesta y en el intercambio sus manos se rozan. Las de Kise son cálidas, un hecho sorprendente, que hace a Kuroko pensar en lo poco que sabe de él, pese a tantos años de conocerse.

—¡Ah! _Ya_ —Kise finge leer la sinopsis, moviendo los ojos de lado a lado, sin embargo, toda su atención está concentrada en la sensación, breve pero real, de la mano de Kuroko. Ésa con la que hace pases sorprendentes e incluso ha llegado a encestar un balón, ésa con la que pasa las páginas de manera cuidadosa, casi cariñosa y que es tan fría como la nieve que se derrite a su alrededor—. Parece interesante —dice, aunque no tiene idea de lo que habla.

—Te lo puedo prestar alguna vez, si quieres —dice Kuroko y Kise detecta alegría en sus palabras, pues su tono es un poco más alto de lo normal y sus ojos lo traicionan, brillando más de lo usual.

—Bueno —dice Kise, devolviéndole el libro y antes de que el valor lo abandone, pues siente el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad en las sienes y articulaciones, toma la mano libre de Kuroko entre las suyas, para luego llevársela a la mejilla, donde por poco no pierde un ojo, pues Kuroko apenas ha podido contener su sorpresa—. ¡Vaya, Kurokocchi, tienes las manos heladas! ¿Acaso tienes frío? ¿Quieres que vayamos a alguna otra parte? ¿Quizá por un café?

—No te preocupes, Kise-kun. Siempre ha sido así. Es incómodo, pero ya estoy acostumbrado —puntualiza el joven, pero no hace intento alguno por apartar su mano y esto tranquiliza al rubio, quien comienza a explorarla como si de un adivino se tratase—. Pero creo que el café estaría bien o quizá una malteada, si te parece bien.

—¡Sí, vamos! —dice Kise, poniéndose de pie y halando a Kuroko consigo—. Yo invito.

—No, pagaré la mitad —dice Kuroko, imitándolo, por lo que sus manos quedan inertes entre ambos, vagamente conectadas: Kise ase a Kuroko por el meñique y el anular, no muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación. Sin embargo, el tono determinante de Kuroko no es muestra de su estado de ánimo (algo que Kise aprenderá mucho mejor en días subsecuentes) y da por zanjada la cuestión cuando se suelta de él durante un segundo (dejándolo más asombrado que dolido), para volver a asirlo, esta vez completamente.

Sus manos se unen y sus dedos se entrelazan mientras echan a caminar en busca de un café, cualquier pretensión sobre literatura olvidada. Y también en este pequeño gesto, Kise descubre lo valiente que puede ser, además de perseverante. Y si puede serlo, los abrazos y los besos llegarán después: él sólo tiene que ocuparse de disfrutarlos.

.

Los besos también llegan. El primero sucede en la atestada sala de un cine, mientras en la pantalla los héroes atraviesan un laberinto de túneles, dispuestos a llegar al centro de la ciudad y poner fin a la guerra. Decidieron verla por petición de Kuroko y Kise debe admitir que no se arrepiente de haber cedido, sobre todo porque, justo en el momento en que uno de los personajes principales muere frente a sus ojos, Kuroko voltea a verlo con lo que podrían ser lágrimas en los ojos y el brillo que la pantalla les da es suficiente para impulsarlo hacia delante y besarlo por fin.

A partir de ese momento, todos esos gestos se vuelven cotidianos. Y para desgracia o suerte de Kuroko, Kise va perdiendo el miedo a tocarlo y vuelve a convertirse en el joven que poco sabe del concepto de espacio personal y suele lanzarse sobre él nada más lo ve, colgándose de sus hombros hasta casi derribarlo o alzándolo en brazos como si fuera un niño. Por supuesto, el enojo de Kuroko ante dichas muestras de afecto va disminuyendo conforme se va acostumbrando e incluso a veces, se le puede escuchar riendo cuando Kise lo alza en volandas; apenas un murmullo, que bien podría ser la brisa.

Kise piensa que no podría ser más feliz, pero pronto descubre que es bastante avaricioso y que no le basta con lo que tiene. _Quiere más_ , pero dar el siguiente paso no parece tan fácil. No cuando Kuroko se aparta de él, suave pero firmemente, cada que sus manos se deslizan, aunque sea unos cuantos centímetros, por debajo de sus playeras. Y aunque él siempre ha sido partidario de respetar sus deseos y ser paciente (le tomó tres años convencerlo de salir con él), resulta un compromiso difícil de mantener mientras se besan y él siente cómo la boca de Kuroko se abre ligeramente para dejar paso a su lengua, a la vez que un gemido se ahoga en su garganta.

—¿Tú qué crees que debería hacer? —le pregunta a Kagami un día, mientras esperan a que Kuroko termine de guardar los balones y demás cosas para las prácticas. No parece muy contento de irse y Kagami lo maldice por su lentitud, pues lo ha metido en algo que definitivamente le causará pesadillas.

—Y yo qué sé. Si él no quiere no deberías obligarlo —responde Kagami, encogiéndose de hombros y aunque su tono de voz implica que la conversación ha terminado, Kise continúa enzarzado en el tema. De hecho, Kagami empieza a dudar que lo haya escuchado siquiera.

—Bueno, es que no sé si quiere... Verás, a veces, cuando estamos...

—No quiero saber —lo interrumpe Kagami, al ver que Kise está a punto de sumergirse en algún tipo de fantasía—. Si no lo sabes, pregúntaselo. Así de sencillo.

—Claro que no —dice Kise, haciendo un puchero—. _Sabes_ muy bien _cómo_ es Kurokocchi. A veces no puedo distinguir si está bromeando o no, sobre todo cuando pone esa cara tan inexpresiva. Ah, pero es bastante expresivo cuando...

—Te dije que no quiero saber —dice Kagami y por suerte Kuroko se acerca a ellos en ese preciso momento, ahorrándole a Kagami los detalles—. Hasta que por fin terminas —lo saluda Kagami, dándole una palmada en el hombro lo bastante fuerte para sacudirlo un poco—. Eso no es digno de un capitán, deberías ser el primero en terminar.

—A diferencia de Kagami-kun, quien guarda las cosas sin ningún orden, a mí me gusta dejarlo todo donde debe estar y eso _toma tiempo_ —dice Kuroko, con esa expresión vacía que Kise trató de describirle antes y que hace a Kagami pensar que quizá después de todo sus preocupaciones no son infundadas, pero si quiere solucionarlas, definitivamente él no es una opción—. Disculpa, Kise-kun. Ya podemos irnos.

—¡Adiós, Kagamicchi! —dice Kise, dándose la vuelta para seguir a Kuroko y tomarlo de la mano, cosa que no le toma mucho esfuerzo; es como si Kuroko estuviese esperándolo y es eso, ese gesto tan ambigüo, el que decide a Kagami a "ayudar" a Kise, pues entiende lo difícil que Kuroko puede ser en ocasiones.

—¿Por qué no hablas con Aomine? —sugiere, ahuecando las manos alrededor de sus labios para hacerse oír por sobre el parloteo de Kise y las respuestas lacónicas de Kuroko. Por suerte, Kise lo ha escuchado, pues se detiene en el acto y su brazo abandona los hombros de Kuroko durante el momento en que se voltea para mirarlo.

—Es verdad, no lo había pensado. ¡Gracias, Kagamicchi! —dice Kise con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y cuando Kuroko lo interroga con la mirada, Kagami no se sorprende de escucharlo mentir—. Es sobre un tiro especial —dice, restándole importancia con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Nos vamos?

Kuroko asiente, sin sospechar su mentira.

¿Pero cómo no mentir cuando a Kuroko le gusta jugar con él?

.

Kuroko no podría precisar si Kise se cree lo suficientemente listo para engañarlo o su comportamiento se debe a alguna preocupación que todavía no le ha querido expresar, pero al ser especialista en la conducta humana, cualidad que le ha valido su puesto como capitán del equipo de Seirin una vez Hyuuga y los demás se graduaron, no puede evitar notar los cambios. Aunque claro, estos son muy evidentes y, si debe admitirlo, risibles. Por ejemplo, a Kise le ha dado la costumbre de preguntarle cómo se ve un día sí y otro también, posando un poco como si estuviese frente a las cámaras, sin embargo, ahora lo toca muy poco, sólo lo necesario y casi siempre por iniciativa de Kuroko.

Kuroko podría pensar que Kise ha perdido el interés en él (cosa perfectamente natural pero no por eso menos dolorosa) si no fuera porque sigue mirándolo de esa manera (esa manera que Momoi describe como _ojos de cachorro_ y Aomine describe como _cara de estúpido_ ) que lo hace sentirse bastante triste y confundido cuando la contrasta con su comportamiento actual. Si no lo quisiera, ¿seguiría mirándolo igual? Y en dado caso de que esté equivocado, ¿por qué el cambio?

Harto de la incertidumbre, Kuroko decide tomar medidas al respecto, incluso si eso significa una posible ruptura. Así pues, invita a Kise al festival de globos de cantoya que se lleva a cabo en las primeras semanas de noviembre, cuando su luz dorada resalta con mayor belleza contra el cielo despejado y frío de otoño. Está nervioso, pero su resolución no flaquea mientras espera a Kise en la ribera del río, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de un abrigo ligero.

Tiene miedo, pero nunca ha sido un cobarde y cuando Kise aparece, puntual e impecable como siempre, Kuroko actúa tan normal como le es posible, aunque sin hacer amago alguno de tomarlo de la mano o exhibir alguna de esas muestras de afecto a las que se ha habituado desde que Kise empezó a alejarse de él. No trata de vengarse, pero piensa que hay que dejar las cosas en claro antes de empezar a hablar y ciertamente, después de algunos besos eso resulta difícil.

—Estás bastante misterioso el día de hoy, Kurokocchi —comenta Kise mientras pasean por entre los puestos de comida y juguetes instalados en la ribera, en espera de que empiece el espectáculo principal—. ¿Sucede algo? Si es así, sabes que puedes contármelo —Kise hace ademán de acariciar su mejilla y Kuroko cierra los ojos en espera del gesto, pero éste no se produce. Kise le acomoda un mechón de cabello y luego retira su mano, del mismo modo que se retira cuando se besan y Kuroko empieza a entreabrir los labios para darle paso. Es un movimiento sutil, pero no lo suficiente como para engañarlo.

—Sí, Kise-kun. _Claro_ que sucede algo —dice Kuroko y no se molesta en ocultar el tono de enfado de su voz o más bien, no puede—. Creo que tenemos que hablar de ello. Pensaba esperar hasta después del espectáculo, pero ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Vamos, busquemos un buen lugar donde sentarnos.

Kuroko se da la vuelta y echa a caminar hacia la ladera vacía que da hacia el río, en donde varios grupos de personas han comenzado a instalarse. Kise les presta poca atención mientras lo sigue, lo que le granjea varios insultos e imprecaciones mientras avanza, chocando con unos y otros, tratando de no perder a Kuroko de vista. Su tono ha sido terminante, frío y le hace temer que el consejo de Aomine no haya ayudado sino más bien echado a perder la situación.

—Espera, Kurokocchi. No quería hacerte enojar —dice, cuando pierde a Kuroko de vista por un momento y no puede evitar imaginarse que es su manera de terminar con él: sólo desaparecer sin mirar atrás. Ya lo hizo en Teiko, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo de nuevo?

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Kuroko deteniéndose y Kise evita chocar con él por muy poco, pero a cambio cae sentado sobre la hierba, que le dejará las huellas de sus dedos verdes de manera permanente—. Pues no lo parece. Has estado comportándote de una manera muy extraña, Kise-kun y no lo entiendo. ¿Sucede algo?

Kise sabe que su estrategia ha dado frutos cuando percibe el tono de Kuroko, ligeramente enfadado pero sobre todo dolido y es en ese momento en que decide contarle la verdad. Después de todo, esos no eran sus planes y definitivamente, ésa no es la reacción que quiere suscitar.

—Verás... Le pedí consejo a Aominecchi y él me dijo...

—Bueno, supongo que eso explica todo. O casi todo —dice Kuroko con un suspiro, sentándose también—. ¿Le pediste consejo a Aomine-kun y luego...?

—Él me dijo que tenía que comportarme distante con Kurokocchi —dice Kise, cediendo por fin a sus impulsos, liberado sin duda por su confesión y ahuecando la palma de su mano alrededor de la mejilla de Kuroko, quien se estremece ante el contacto. _Ha pasado tanto tiempo_ desde la última vez que había olvidado el tacto, la textura, la calidez y el tamaño de las manos de Kise, antes tan propensas a explorar su cuerpo sin su consentimiento. Supone que debe agradecer a Aomine por eso, pero algo en él se niega—. Fue difícil —admite el rubio, recorriendo su mandíbula con la punta de los dedos y descendiendo hasta su manzana de Adán de manera distraída, todavía absorto en su relato, por lo que no nota la vista fija de Kuroko sobre sus labios o cómo ha cerrado sus manos alrededor de un puñado de hierba—. Es que, Kurokocchi, ¡eres tan adorable! ¿Cómo podía dejar de tocarte? ¡Ah! Tantas veces que quise... Pero no lo hice. Y no pensé que esto sucedería. No quería lastimarte. Lo siento.

—No soy adorable —dice Kuroko, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Y está bien, Kise-kun. Te creo, pero todavía no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué le pediste consejo a Aomine-kun? O quizá debería preguntar, ¿para qué?

Kise suelta una risita estrangulada y voltea el rostro, como si de pronto el paisaje a sus pies, un sinfín de gente acomodándose para observar los globos de cantoya, muchos de ellos vistiendo kimonos, fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Kuroko se da cuenta de que está nervioso cuando lo ve rascarse la mejilla y evitar su mirada, por lo que no lo presiona pero su silencio le indica que espera una respuesta. _Todo_ depende de ella.

En las orillas del río, los primeros globos de cantoya están siendo encendidos y uno que otro se escapa de las manos de los niños distraídos, como un presagio de lo que está por venir o al menos, así lo recuerda Kuroko muchos años después.

—Para seducirte —dice Kise y aunque está de espaldas a la luz, el rubor en sus mejillas es obvio, por lo que Kuroko pretende seguir con la vista algunos de los globos que ya han comenzado a remontar vuelo—. Porque quiero... Quiero tocarte —dice, inclinándose hacia él y descansando su cabeza en su hombro para que no vea su vergüenza—. Pero no sabía cómo pedírtelo. Cómo preguntártelo.

—Y tonto, Kise-kun —añade Kuroko, sofocando una risita. Sin embargo, el aliento de Kise le hace cosquillas en el cuello y parte del pecho, lo que le hace difícil concentrarse—. Sólo tenías que preguntarme —dice, tomando su cabeza entre las manos para obligarlo a mirarlo—. Yo te habría dicho que sí.

—¿Eh? —los globos de cantoya suben al cielo a espaldas de Kise y sus luces desdibujan el rostro de Kuroko, quien lo mira sin parpadear y sin aparente vergüenza pese a su declaración.

Kuroko sonríe.

Kise está congelado.

Y como siempre que Kise no sabe qué hacer (como en ese partido contra Haizaki), es Kuroko quien le da el empujón que necesita para ponerse en acción. Y esta vez se traduce en sus brazos abiertos, a los que Kise corresponde sin pensarlo siquiera mientras sus labios se unen.

—Vamos a casa —lo urge Kise, cuando los labios comienzan a arderle.

—Mira, Kise-kun —Kuroko señala hacia arriba, pues de algún modo han quedado acostados sobre la hierba.

Kise no se da la vuelta para observar algo que ve reflejado en las pupilas de Kuroko, pues para él eso es suficiente. En su lugar, espera pacientemente a que el espectáculo termine, deleitándose con las reacciones de Kuroko ante el vuelo de aquellas quimeras y por fin, cuando la última de ellas desaparece, dejando una última sombra en las mejillas de su novio, se atreve a besarlo una vez más antes de ponerse en pie y ofrecerle su mano para que haga lo mismo.

—Vamos a casa —dice Kuroko, quien está a punto de cumplir dieciocho años y tiembla debido al frío de la noche. Su mano se encuentra con la de Kise en medio del aire y nadie se para a mirarlos más de dos segundos cuando emprenden el camino de regreso, hacia la casa vacía de Kise, pues sus hermanas y padres han salido también y seguramente ahora abarrotan las calles del pequeño festival como cualquier otra persona a su alrededor.

—¿Sabes, Kurokocchi? Supongo que ahora que ha llegado el momento estoy un poco nervioso —admite Kise, en medio de una calle solitaria en donde sólo brilla una farola—. Es decir, no es que no tenga experiencia pero...

—Lo sé, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko y sonríe (¿cuántas veces lo ha hecho en la noche? Kise ha perdido la cuenta y aun así, cada sonrisa le parece un tesoro)—. Está bien. Yo también estoy bastante nervioso. Pero saldrá bien. Eso creo —dice, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos y haciéndolo consciente de la piel bajo las prendas holgadas, los pantalones e incluso los tennis, ¿será tan fría como la de sus palmas? ¿tan suave?—. De todos modos —añade y su sonrisa se transforma—, siempre hay espacio para mejorar.

—Y yo que quería seducirte a ti —dice Kise, riéndose muy a su pesar—, cuando al final el que ha hecho todo el trabajo eres tú, Kurokocchi.

—Puedes compensarlo —responde Kuroko, halándolo para obligarlo a ir más rápido.

—¿Podré?

La risa de Kuroko resuena en la noche.

Kise siempre ha sido bueno para recordar imágenes y sin duda, las de esa noche nunca se le olvidarán, pero sobre ellas prevalecen los sonidos: el tono enfadado de Kuroko cuando se encontraron, la admiración en su voz ante los globos de cantoya, el ligero miedo y la expectación en su petición de ir a casa, la vergüenza y el deseo entremezclados cuando seguró que no era necesario semejante artificio para convencerlo... Su risa.

Kise no se atreve a preguntarle si estuvo bien más tarde, cuando ambos yacen lado a lado sobre la cama de Kise, pendientes de la llegada de sus familiares, deseosos de que tarden un poco más, sólo un poco más en regresar. Y no se atreve porque ahora ha caído en cuenta de algo más: siempre pensó que las decisiones importantes las había tomado él, que él se había enamorado primero, que él había insistido primero, que él, en fin, estaba más sumergido en el pozo sin fondo de su amor de adolescente. Pero ahora se da cuenta de que no es así. Kuroko ha estado ahí en cada paso del camino e incluso el momento que han vivido esa noche, cuando se han conocido más allá de cualquier obstáculo, fue guiado por los dos.

Kise no se atreve a preguntarle porque, en algún punto de la noche, él también vio los globos de cantoya al cerrar los ojos.

 **FIN.**


End file.
